


forever and always

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, klance, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: they get in a fight but make up after a bit of yelling





	forever and always

"I hate you!" Keith shouted, throwing down a picture of him and Lance. He had tears streaming down his cheeks like Lance did. Lance shook his head, trying to reach for Keith's hand. 

"Keith, Mi Amor, Listen to me, please! Let me explain before you do something stupid!" Lance pleaded, but it didn't work. Keith just sobbed and ran into their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. "You kissed someone else, Lance! Leave me the fuck alone!"

As Keith just said, Lance had kissed someone else. Well, Not really. Some prostitute named Nyma had pulled Lance into some ally when Keith wasn't looking and kissed him, and when Keith looked back, that's all he saw. He ran before he could see Lance pushing Nyma away and yelling at her before running after Keith, following him back to their shared apartment.

"Just let me fucking explain!" The cuban cried out, falling to his knees in front of their bedroom door. Keith sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks and looking at the scars on his wrists from when he used to cut. Hell, he'd done more than that when his first boyfriend, James, cheated on him. Keith had attempted suicide and if Lance hadn't found him on the bathroom floor that day, passed out and his wrists all cut up, he wouldn't be here today. A few months after, Lance and Keith had gotten together. Three years later, and here they are. 

"F-Fine..." Keith coughed, wiping away any tears that ran down his cheeks. He sat down and leaned against the door, leaning his head back. "Explain, idiot..."

Lance sighed and wiped his face and eyes, taking a deep breath before explaining what happened. "I had no idea who she was, I swear. You know I'd never cheat on you or even look at someone else the way I look at you, I promised you that when we first got together. I get you have trust issues, Mi Amor, but please.. She pulled me away when you were looking at the kids playing at the part and pulled me into that ally.. She told me to shut up before she kissed me and I was so shocked, I couldn't react until I heard you starting to run... I pushed her away and yelled at her before running after you.." 

After a few minutes of silence, Keith opened the door. Lance quickly stood up and pulled his smaller boyfriend into a hug. Keith sobbed, hiding his face in Lance's chest and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose.." He whispered. Lance kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back, whispering "its okay" repeatedly.

Eventually they calmed down and Keith pulled his head away from Lance's chest, looking up at him with red and puffy eyes. "I love you.." He mumbled, wiping his cheeks. Lance smiled softly, kissing the tip of Keith's nose. "I love you too."

After saying more sorry's and lots of kisses, they went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. They cuddled for a bit, just enjoying each others company and warmth. Fights were rare for them, like actual, legit fights, so when they did fight, it was usually always kind of a big deal. The two cuddled and kissed for a bit until it turned into heated kisses and grinding. 

Keith was grinding against Lance's crotch, and Lance was rolling his hips up. Both were moaning and panting, Keith moaning louder than Lance. He tugged at the taller boy's shirt, whining loudly. Lance chuckled into the kiss before gently pushing Keith off, flipping them over so he was on top instead. He kissed along Keith's jaw and down his neck, littering hickeys all over Keith's neck and collarbones. Keith hummed and whined, tilting his head back a bit to give Lance more room on his neck. Lance chuckled as he continued to mark the smaller boy up, moving his thigh in between Keith's legs to let Keith rut against it. 

"L-Lance.." Keith whined, starting to tug at his boyfriend's shirt as he rutted against his thigh, desperate already. The taller male chuckled lowly and pulled away from Keith's neck, taking his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor, looking down at Keith with dark, lust filled eyes. Lance leaned back down and kissed Keith roughly, a mess of tongue and teeth but they didn't care. They quickly got each other undressed and continued to make out, Keith moaning and whining desperately into the kiss, needing something more than just kisses. Keith flipped them over and huffed, crawling off the bed to grab lube. 

After prepping himself and slicking up Lance's thick cock, Keith slowly sunk down onto it until he was sitting in Lance's lap, stuffed full of hot, throbbing dick. He whined and rested his hands on Lance's chest, as Lance chuckled and grabbed Keith's hips, holding them tightly. Keith started to move up and down slowly, biting his lip, whining. It'd been so long since he'd last ridden Lance, he forget how good it felt. Lance groaned softly beneath him and bucked his hips up, making Keith gasp and whine. "C'mon, baby.. I know you can go faster, I know you can slam yourself down~" Lance growled softly, smirking up at the other and gripping his hips tighter. Keith moaned and started really riding his boyfriend then, bouncing on his cock as he clenched around him, digging his nails into Lance's chest. Lance didn't mind at all, he liked the sting from it. 

Keith started slamming down, throwing his head back and moaning loudly, almost screaming. Lance groaned and moaned softly, "Close, baby.. Come on, cum for me, sweetheart."

That had Keith cumming all over his and Lance's chest, gasping and moaning, stopping his bouncing and slamming. Lance came seconds after, filling Keith up. They stayed still for a few minutes, catching their breaths and calming down. Keith slowly lifted up and off Lance, thighs shaking just a little as he crawled over and cuddled into Lance's side. Lance kissed his head softly, smiling. "I love you, Mi Amor..."

"I love you too, Lance."


End file.
